


The Bad Place Isn't That Bad

by KLLovesBands



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Self Indulgent Garbage, Smut, also reader's gender isn't specified but they do have a vagina, trevor's an ass but he's hot so what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: You show up at The Good Place, but Trevor doesn't think you belong there.





	The Bad Place Isn't That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say? I love Adam Scott and i'm definitely going to hell. anyways, enjoy!

One minute, you were at your friends birthday party and the next you were seated in front of a huge sign that said 'Welcome! Everything is fine.' You wanted to be freaked out, but the fact that the sign was telling you not to be, helped a lot surprisingly. A door opened, and you turned your head to see a fairly older looking man smiling at you. He spoke your name, and called for you to come inside his office or whatever it was. You stood, and followed him inside, placing yourself in the seat in front of his desk.

  
"So, first of all, welcome. I'm Michael. You look a little alarmed, but not to worry. You're in a good place. The Good Place." He grinned.

  
"Uh." You cleared your throat. "What does that mean?"

  
"You're dead." Michael stated plainly.

  
"Oh." You blinked, trying to take it all in. "So this is heaven? How did I die?"

  
"Sort of. Do you really want to know? It was quite traumatizing and we tend to not tell people if it could cause them stress." Michael advised.

  
You contemplated it for a second. "That makes sense, but I'd like to know."

  
"Well, alright." He opened your file and started to read. "You were attending your friends birthday party-"

  
"Hey loser." A voice interrupted him, and you looked around, trying to find the source. Michael brought out a box from his drawer that seemed to be some kind of communication device.

  
"Trevor, is that you?"

  
"Uh, duh. Listen, I hope you haven't settled your new guest, (your full name), in too well yet, cause, they belong here." The man, apparently named Trevor, declared, sounding bored.

  
Michael fidgeted in his seat. This had never happened and he wasn't sure exactly what to do.

  
"They're here with me right now. A-Are you sure? In th-their file it says-" Michael stuttered, trying to diffuse the situation quickly.

  
"I don't give a crap about files. It's facts, bro. Bring them to the train, I don't want to be there long." He paused, then proceeded to speak louder than he had been. "Hey sweetheart, you're mine."

  
Then there was silence. You assumed he hung up. You were definitely worried now.

  
"Who's Trevor, and why did he say I'm his?" You questioned, in a scared tone.

  
"He's.. he's the.. well he's like me, but he's over The Bad Place instead." He was avoiding eye contact.

  
"What?! I just get here, and you tell me I'm in heaven or whatever, and now I'm going to Hell? Why?!" You babbled frantically.

  
"Well, I'm not sure, but Trevor wants you. Again, I'm- I'm not sure why. This can be probably solved easily." Michael replied, trying to calm you down.

  
"Let's go to the train." He sighed after a minute, standing up and motioning for you to follow. You hesitantly stood up and followed him through town, heading to the train station. It seemed to be a nice place. Lots of frozen yogurt. Too bad you wouldn't get to actually be around it.

  
You two stood at the train station, waiting for Trevor, whoever he was, to show up. Was he basically like Satan? He probably would look like some hideous creature. A jet black train began to pull up to the station, pulling you out of your thoughts. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself. Once the train stopped, a man stepped off, with a few other people. He looked much younger than Michael. Wait, was this Trevor? Dammit, he's hot.

  
He surveyed the area, and then his eyes landed on you.

  
"Oh hello. (Your full name), right? You're much more attractive than I was expecting. You're still a trash bag though, gonna have some fun with you." He chuckled and winked. His voice matched the voice from the box, this was definitely him.

  
You gulped, and stepped behind Michael as a reflex.

  
"Aw, are you scared? You should be." He smirked, and caused one of the girls behind him to laugh.

  
"Uh, Trevor," Michael intervened. "We need to talk this through, because according to everything I've looked through, they don't belong with you. They have a very positive amount of points."

  
Trevor rolled his eyes. "Really? You don't even know them, why can't I just take them and go? Why is it always a hassle with you?"

  
"Just, follow me to my office please." Michael began to walk in the other direction, and you quickly followed. Trevor and his group reluctantly trailed behind. You sat down in the chair across from him again once you got to the office, and stared at the two men in front of you.

  
"You see, right here. A positive ranking." Michael smiled proudly, showing him the file.

  
"Look, I don't care buddy. I still want them. Nothing's gonna convince me otherwise." Trevor stated.

  
"Why? What did I do that was so bad?" You spoke up, looking angrily at him for trying to take you away from apparent paradise.

  
"You really want to get into it? You were terrible on Earth. Maybe you did some good things, yeah, but you still belong with us. You're no better than them." He motioned to his group behind you, and you glanced back to see them nodding.

  
"Janet." Michael called.

  
"Hi there!" Janet, whoever that was, appeared and spoke happily.

  
"Sorry, I didn't have time to introduce you, Janet is like a database of this place, she basically can give you anything you want and knows about everything." Michael explained, looking towards you.

  
Trevor groaned. "Just get on with it dude."

  
"Right. Anyways, Janet. Please go over (your full name)'s file again. Make sure I didn't miss anything."

  
Janet smiled. "The file you have is the most current updated file. Everything in there is correct."

  
Michael blinked in confusion. "I have to go check on something. I'll be right back, just don't go anywhere, you'll be fine." He told you, and you nodded. He quickly exited the room and Janet disappeared as fast as she had appeared. Great, you're alone with hot Satan and his minions over there.

  
"Hey." Trevor turned his attention towards his posse. "Get lost." They immediately left the room, groaning about how this place sucked, or something. Trevor walked towards the door, locking it and then staring at you again. What the hell was he going to do now? Kill you? No, you were already dead. Kidnap you and, literally, drag you to Hell. Maybe. You stood up instinctively in case you had to make a run for it.

  
"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, softer than he had spoken since you met him. "Yet. Not while you're here." There it was. He slowly walked towards you like you were some sort of prey. Guess you kinda _were_ in this situation. He got so close that you literally backed up to the point where you were now seated on the desk behind you.

  
"You find me attractive too, don't you?" He asked, he was so close now that he was basically whispering.

  
"No." You mumbled out, trying to look everywhere but at him.

  
"You're not supposed to lie here, you know. That's not a very 'good' thing to do." Shit, how the hell did he tell that?

  
You finally made eye contact, and Trevor smirked again. He stepped even closer to you, and cupped your face in one of his hands. Your skin felt like it was on fire at his touch. Were you blushing or was he doing that because he was from Hell? You didn't know or care. His thumb ran over your bottom lip, and you had to force yourself not to open your mouth and suck on his finger.

  
He slowly pried his hand away from your face, and ran the back of his hand down your bare arm, causing goosebumps to form across your skin. You were definitely breathing heavier now, and he could tell.

  
"See, I haven't even done anything yet." He stated, obvious pride in his tone.

  
He leaned closer to your ear and whispered, his breath tingling your ear. "Just tell me you want me, sweetheart."

  
"Please." It came out quicker and whinier than you intended. Were you literally begging a demon to have sex with you? Maybe you did belong in Hell. Maybe this was all a test, and if you said yes, you'd definitely be going-

  
His hand slipping into your panties interrupted your thoughts and you gasped. He had somehow undid your pants when you weren't paying attention. Trevor's fingers found your most sensitive areas rather quickly and, as turned on as you were, as soon as they found your clit, you let out a shameless moan. Did he ever stop that ridiculous smirking? Fuck it, you didn't care. You grinded against his hand as he fingered you right there on the desk. Michael could probably have come back at any time, but that just turned you on more, the fact of doing something so taboo in someone else's space.

  
"Please." You repeated, teetering on the edge.

  
"I want you to say my name. Tell me who's making you feel this way." His voice was so dark that it almost made you cum right then.

  
"Trevor! Please!" You practically yelled, leaning your head back.

  
He sped his actions up, and his fingers curled inside you just right that it had you gripping the desk and screaming his name as your orgasm hit. Once you had calmed down considerably, he slipped his hand back out. The sight of him proceeding to suck your juices off of his fingers almost had you worked up again.

  
"There's more where that came from, but you've gotta agree to come with me first." Trevor looked at you, awaiting your answer.

  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and Michael walked back in. Wait, wasn't the door locked? "I'm sorry that took so long. I had to tend to some things. Anyways, I think I have some things that can clear you."

  
"No need. They're coming with me." Trevor said and began to walk out the door. You didn't dare look at Michael as you proceeded to follow Trevor out the door. Michael looked baffled. Did you seriously just agree to go with a demon instead of stay in paradise? Worth it.


End file.
